I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: I really wanted Quinn do sing this song and then I found out that Kurt is doing this song. While I think Chris Colfer sounds amazing singing this, I still wanted this scene, so here it goes. Quinn/Puck, obviously. Kind of like a songfic, but not really.


I Want To Hold Your Hand

Summary: I really wanted Quinn do sing this song and then I found out that Kurt is doing this song. While I think Chris Colfer sounds amazing singing this, I still wanted this scene, so here it goes.

Note: Sorry if the title isn't centered. It hates me today. If it is, then yay, and I thank you oh Center Alignment God or Goddess.

* * *

_Puck has very nice hands_, Quinn thought. It was an odd thought, but it was true. She had figured out that Puck had a slight obsession with holding hand with her. At first, she really couldn't understand why, but she figured out fast enough: it was a lot more intimate than basically any other act, if done correctly. Strangers could have sex, but did you ever see people who had never met holding hands? No. Quinn had to admit, Puck's reasoning was actually very sweet.

Lately (ever since their rather steamy encounter two weeks ago), Quinn had been thinking a lot about Puck's hands. He had unusually soft hands, considering the fact that he was a guitar and football player, along with a mechanic. Quinn wanted to hold Puck's hands again, very badly. She wanted to walk down the halls of McKinley High, showing the world that she loved Puck and that he – miraculously – loved her back, and was proud to be with her and only her.

That wasn't going to happen though. Quinn was not going to be with Puck, no matter how much she was tempted. What Quinn needed was to find someone else and move one. That Sam kid was really cute, not to mention he and Finn were duking it out for quarterback, which was just amusing considering how small Sam was and how Frankenstein like Finn was.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Huh?" Puck looked at her, a worried expression on her face. An agonizingly adorable, loving, worried expression on Puck's face, one that made her want to jump for the boy's bones at that exact moment.

_Focus Quinn!_ she scolded herself.

"Sorry Mr. Shue. I'm just tired," she lied. Mr. Shue nodded and went on. Quinn blocked him out again, and thought about Puck the entire time. When everyone got up to leave, Quinn realized she had no idea what song she was supposed to be looking for. She ran up to Mercedes.

"What's the theme for this week?" Quinn asked. Mercedes shook her head.

"Girl, you are seriously out of it lately. What has gotten into you?" Mercedes asked.

" I just haven't been sleeping well is all," Quinn covered. Mercedes gave her a doubting look. "Honest! What's the theme?" Quinn asked again.

"The Beatles," Mercedes told her.

"Thanks." Quinn wanted to stop and talked since she and Mercedes hadn't talked in a while but Quinn saw Puck coming and made a mad dash for her car.

"Make sure to stay awake long enough to drive home" Mercedes called sarcastically. Quinn rolled her eyes and kept running.

_Beatles, Beatles…what song could I do? I could always ask my mom. She loves the Beatles…_

* * *

Quinn sat in Spanish class, the only class she had with Puck. On some days, she was grateful it was the only one, because it meant less time to spend around him, less time trying to ignore the fact that he stared at her almost constantly with that sad look that made her heart want to burst. Other days, she wished they had more classes together because then it was more time with him, more time blushing madly while he stared and smiled, more time staring back when she thought he wasn't looking (although, she suspected he did know she stared).

Today was one of the latter of those days. Quinn couldn't stop staring at Puck and for once was grateful that Mr. Shue had assigned their seats to be right next to each other.

Quinn had been staring at Puck for a specific reason today: she had found the perfect song to sing in Glee Club, _I Want To Hold Your Hand. _Quinn knew it would be dangerous to sing this song in Glee because it might tip Puck off as to how much she missed him and how much she thought about him, but she needed to sing this one. She had even found a version that fit her voice perfectly, from the movie _Across the Universe_, where it was sung by some Asian girl (Quinn actually really liked the musical, and loved Prudence, but she would never admit it to anyone and had a hard time even admitting it to herself).

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Puck asked. _Damn. He noticed me staring. Think of something Quinn,_ she thought furiously. "Did you want something?"

Quinn froze, thinking of an answer to give Puck. She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but suddenly, Quinn started singing.

"Yeah I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand then I'll say that something: I want to hold your hand…I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand," she sang to Puck. On some level, she realized it was weird that she had burst into song right in the middle of class. She also realized that it was weird that no one had noticed she had broken into song, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"Oh please say to me you'll let me be your man and please say to me you'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand," she continued. The bell rang and the class filed out. Puck walked on, oblivious to the fact that the girl of his dreams was serenading him.

Puck walked through the hallways to his locker and started to spin the dial. Quinn kept singing. "And when I touch you I feel…happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide," she sang softly to him. He opened his locker, deposited his books, and walked off to lunch. Quinn followed hopelessly, knowing he would never notice.

"Puck!" a sultry voice called out. Puck turned to see Santana walking towards them. Quinn cringed, knowing what was coming. She grabbed Puck's arm in desperation.

"Yeah you got that something I think you'll understand. When I feel that something, I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand," Quinn cried out to Puck. Santana came over and slipped her arm around Puck's waist, smiling seductively. Puck did something that surprised both cheerleaders:

He pushed the Latina girl away. Santana scoffed at Puck, but he just moved on. Quinn thought she could die of happiness and continued singing.

"And when I touch you I feel…happy, inside." Quinn gently touched his elbow, slowly working her way down to his hand. "It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide." It seemed Puck finally noticed the blonde cheerleader at his side. He smiled softly, a smile that Quinn knew Puck saved for only her. "Yeah you got that something, I think you'll understand. When I say that something, I want to your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand."

Puck gently backed Quinn against the lockers. Against every instinct, Quinn let one of his arms snake its way around her waist. With the other hand, he grasped hers and Quinn was elated. Here she was, holding the hand of the one Noah Puckerman in front of the whole school, who had just turned down Santana Lopez, the hottest girl in school.

"I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand," Quinn sang softly. Puck leaned in, slowly heading for Quinn's lips. She smiled, knowing that even if she was going to regret it later, this was what she wanted right now.

* * *

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you okay?" Puck was asking. Quinn snapped out of her fantasy.

"Umm…yeah, sorry. Stomach ache," she lied (she was doing that often). He didn't look convinced but let the subject go. The bell rang, this time for real. Puck left before her, giving her space, somehow knowing that was what she needed at that moment.

As Quinn was getting the books from her locker, she saw something, something that made her stop in her tracks.

Santana really did go up to Puck. Just like in her fantasy, Santana slid her arms around Puck's waist and practically waved her fake boobs in his face. Quinn was just about to look away, disgusted, when Puck did something that amazed her.

He pushed Santana away and walked on, just like in her fantasy. Quinn turned to her locker, smiling to herself. She felt a body come up behind her and knew exactly who it was.

"Puck?" she asked coldly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I want to hold your hand too," he whispered, his voice husky. He left, leaving Quinn alone.

_He knew. He knew._

Just had to do it. I don't know why, but I did. It's been knocking around in my head for a while so I hope ya'll like it.


End file.
